My Bella
by screamingbambii
Summary: I wanted to kill him for taking away my Bella, for killing her without even realizing it yet; for condemning her to hell. She was an angel and she didn’t deserve a demon like him.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 1

This is stupid. Why am I here? Oh yea… Cause I'm totally in love. Maybe I just wanted to torture myself. You know, make it hurt to the extent that I'd hopefully get sick of it and leave. Every time I'm around Bella I feel like I'm being kicked like the dog I am. They were in there, Bella, my Bella, and that…that leech. Probably lying in bed with each other, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Gross. How could she be so…so _happy_ with the bloodsucker?

Hello Isabella Swan. Please wake the hell up and realize he's not after your love, he's after your blood. Too bad I could never bring myself to be that forward with the subject.

I was sitting outside Charlie's house in the woods. I had come in my other form; it was easier than parking down the street in the rabbit. Her bedroom light was off but I could hear that parasite talking to Bella like he _didn't_ want to kill her. That's why werewolves were better than vampires. We can love a human totally and completely and never feel the need to kill them. I somehow felt Bella's extremely _un_safe pet was breaking some rule. I didn't know which one, but I might start looking. Or maybe _I_ was her pet. Maybe. At least I was safer for her.

"Jacob?" It was Bella's voice. Oh crap! Did she see me? No, that's impossible… I thought about it for a moment. THAT DAMN BLOODSUCKING PIECE OF— "Jacob," Her innocent voice interrupted my mental curses, "Why are you outside my house?" Bella poked her head out and was looking in the entirely wrong direction. Her hair was messy and pulled back sloppily.

I kind of wanted to laugh at her half-put-togetherness but I _didn't_ want to come out of hiding.

"Jake, I know you're out there. Edward told me." Great…I would rip his head off if Bella wouldn't get upset and never speak to me again.

"Stupid leech." I mutter quietly. I heard the devil reassure her I was hiding behind some brush to her right. She turned her head.

"Jacob Black, come out here right now or go home!" She said in a harsh whisper, as to not wake up her snoring father.

I came out and laid on the ground, muzzle on my front paws. Maybe if I act cute she'll like me. Doubt it though.

She sighed, "Jacob." She sounded annoyed, but I could tell she was happy to see me, though it pained me so to admit.

I would ask her what but I didn't feel like making a ruckus and her seeing my completely naked body and screaming in horror. All I did was look up at her in acknowledgement.

"You really shouldn't stalk people while they're sleeping." I wanted to howl in laughter but all I did was cough so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. She was such a terrible liar.

"Go home and go to bed, Jacob." She pulled her head out of the window and shut it quietly and went back to her bloodsucking boyfriend. It was about time I headed home anyway. I'd probably need my sleep. Sam had a whole week of lookout duty prepared just for me, just at night too. It infuriated me to have to leave Bells alone in there with _him_. Why couldn't he just leave her alone again? This time he could do it _right_ and just ask _me_ to kill him. Of course, Bella could never find out. That wouldn't be _too_ tough to keep clandestine…

"Don't even bother going down that road, mutt." I heard him whisper. She must be asleep.

_If you'd stay the hell out of my mind, that'd be great. Why can't you just come to the realization that I'm better for her than you? _I asked mentally. I seriously wanted to rip his head off. Not just for intruding upon my privacy, but also for taking away my Bella, for _killing_ her without even realizing it yet, for condemning her to hell. She was an angel and she didn't deserve a demon like him. I hoped he knew that.

"Yes, I realize that she _deserves_ better, but what can I do? I _can't_ leave. That'd only cause her more pain." He whispered again in response.

I wanted to say so many hateful things toward him, none of which I could find any words for. _I despise you._ Was that all I could spit at him? I wished I could have said something along the lines of 'I hope you rot in hell' or 'Someday I pray that I can watch you burn' but it was too late, I was already miles away from the house. I doubted he could hear me this far away.

Not even a few minutes later, or so it seemed, I was in LaPush. I quickly shifted back and put on my pants. Now to sneak inside… Damn, I should've left my window open!


End file.
